Fiona, Marshall lee, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince fanfic
by Clairedraws
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please have mercy! What will happen when an invisibility experiment goes horribly wrong for Fiona? Marshall lee becomes overly protective, and Gumball knows it. I see a love triangle forming. Then out of te ashes arises a new suitor... Flame prince!
1. New feelings

Okay, so please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic! Wish me luck and I would love some constructive criticism! Thank you!

Main characters: Fiona, Marshall lee, prince gumball, cake and flame prince

Fiona's pov

Gah! I couldn't be late again! I had to meet gumball for a new experiment and I had already been late the previous days. Attire? Check. I wore my bunny hat, blue tank top, and dark blue shorts. Hair combed? Well I wouldn't go so far as to say combed... Oh well.

Cake had left me a note informing me that she would be visiting lord M, her boyfriend and wouldn't be back until later. Thanks cake... You could've at least woken me up.

Breakfast? Just going to grab an apple. I heard a knock on the door, my ride was here. I greeted Marshall lee the vampire king at my door, he promised he'd come to help with the new test serum. "Ready for Gumbut to stick you with some needles?" He asked in a joking tone. "Hah, I bet you he'll stick you for no reason!" I retorted. "Anyways we better be off. We don't want to upset gummy!" And so mar welcomed me under his umbrella. He held me incredibly close to him. Hopefully he hadn't noticed my face become evermore so red. "Hold on girly! We're traveling marshy style!" He said as he gripped me closer to him.

We flew at a neck-breaking pace. Hey! where was my apple? that was all I had for breakfast! Within seconds we were at the candy kingdom. We were quickly ushered in by peppermint maid who showed us to the experiment room. What did gummy have in store for us today?

Marshall's pov

Jeez. Fiona looked really cute today... more thoughts of fiona popped into my head as we walked to the experiment room. The way she clung to me during our ride over was adorable. Especially because I stole her apple without her realizing it! I couldn't help it, I was hungry, and if Fiona blushed anymore I was going to drink the red from her checks.

But enough about her, I cleared the thought of the blondie from my head.

She's just your friend. Just a friend. I couldn't get her out of my head, what was going on with me today?

The huge candy doors swung open, preprint maid left our sides, and we walked in to the elaborately decorated bright room. "Hey Gumbut!" I said. Gummy didn't care for his nickname. "Hello Marshall lee," he replied. "Don't forget about your main test subject!" Fi yelled as she embraced Gummy in a flying hug.

"I'd never forget about you" he smiled. Why didn't I get a hug like that?

Gumball's pov

Ah they were finally here! I was wondering when they'd show up. Marshall stuck with the rude nickname he had given me. Figured. Fiona looks dashing as always, oh a hug? For me? I blushed and smiled. "Okay test subject, please sit down on the hospital beds." I prepared the syringe, must be careful... this one may be potentially dangerous if I spilled one single small drop.

I dabbed Fiona's arm with antiseptic and slowly stuck the strange liquid into her arm. It was supposed to make her invisible. Obviously I couldn't test it on Marshall. He could turn invisible anyways. He'd help me if anything went wrong... Fiona gasped and stuttered, falling off of the hospital bed. This shouldn't be happening! It should be smooth and quick! Marshall stated at me hoping this was part of the syringe.

Fiona's pov

WHAT WAS HAPPENING? I shuddered. It felt like venom was injected into my veins as I writhed on the floor. Was I dying? Gumball fell to his knees and held me in his arms.

"This shouldn't be happening!" He shouted. "B-but don't w-worry! I have t-his under control!" He stuttered. I'm b-becoming transparent. My limbs became numb and I... I'm blacking out-

Marshall lee's pov

GUMBALL! What have you done to her?! I kneeled down to catch her as she fell, "She needs medical attention Gumbut! Right now!" Gumball took ahold of her and rushed her to the nearest hospital room. "It'll be okay Fi..." She was laying down, and despite being unconscious, squirmed uncomfortably, only partially opaque. Thanks to Gumwad.

"She'll be okay right?" I asked Gumwad. "She should be okay and awake in a few hours. I don't know what went wrong! Maybe I didn't add enough bubbles..." "SHUT UP!" I was steaming "I SWEAR if she is hurt ANYMORE by YOU OR ANYONE it will mean your THROAT!" Gumwad looked terrified and I immediately regretted what I said. "Sorry Gumbut... I... just want her safe..." Poor Gumbut. I went crazy.

Gumball's pov

"Oh glob Marshall... calm down. I know what you mean. I'm scared that she'll be hurt further and that the potion won't wear off for another few days..." I explained. "Well I'm going to stay here for a while." Marshall said. "Where's an empty room?" He asked me. "Left wing room c" I replied.

"Hey why don't you leave me for a while"

"Whatever Gumbut."

"Oh and don't call me Gumbut."

Fiona's pov

Gumball was the only one in the room, he looked surprised as I woke up. "Gummy what-" I flinched. The pain just got worse... my veins were like liquid fire... I was... Transparent. It worked! I stared at Gumball, "Hey Fiona, how are you doing? I know you're in pain but soon the painkillers will kick in."

"Gummy- I... w-what happened?"

"We'll Fi, um the syrup caused you so much teams that you fainted."

"Oh..."

"Listen Fi, I'm so terribly sorry for the pain I caused you."

Gumball's pov

By the time I had said my last word to her she had fallen asleep. She tossed in her sleep. I should leave her. Glob, Marshall really was shaken up about her. I have a feeling I know what's going on. Marshall likes her... But that's a problem, because I like her too.


	2. Complications

Fiona 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been incredibly busy! I promise I'll try to upload a new chapter every week. Thanks so much for sticking around to read my fiolee/ fiball/ filame prince! Hah ha stay tuned for more!

Fiona's pov

Glob... Was Gumball giving me painkillers? He knows I don't like them. Do I really look like I'm in so much pain that he'd give me something I hate for my "own good" ? I just didn't understand his motives.

I saw Gumball get up to leave the room not realizing that I was awake. I tried to ask him to stay, but my voice slurred from the painkillers and sedatives. I was slipping into a sleep-like trance and soon fell asleep...

Gumball's pov

I started leaving the room, careful not to disturb her restless sleep. To my surprise I realized she was still awake. I stared into her droopy tired eyes and bid her farewell, "Sleep well little adventurer," and I left her to her artificial sleep filled with murky dreams and chemicals.

I left to my room, and to my surprise, ran into none other than Marshall lee, the last person I wanted to see currently. Did Fiona actually have feelings for this sloppy unnatural jerk? I dread the thought.

"Hey Gumbut, how's the bunny?" He asked, knowing that I'd been in her room checking up on her.

"She'll be fine in a while... I gave her some sedatives so she'll fall asleep."

"You know she isn't just one of your experiments right?"

"Of course. Can I go now?" I asked, eyes droopy with weariness.

"No. I just want to make my intentions clear... stay away from bunny. She. Is. Mine." He stated, acting like he owned her

"Whatever." I left the pale teen in the hallway and left for my room, slowly picking up my pace so Marshall wouldn't follow me. I replied by saying, "First come first serve arschloch."

"German? Really?"

"Yes."

Marshall lee's pov

He obviously didn't know when to stop. He angered me deeply sometimes. He just didn't get it, she wouldn't always be there to do experiments on! So after the transparency potion wears off I'll ask her on a date.

I walked over to her room number, just to make sure she was doing fine. I just didn't quite trust Gummy after the potion had gone wrong. Room 21... I reached for the doorknob, just the slightest bit hesitant, and turned it. The door creaked open and I stepped into the brightly lit room.

"Hissssss..." Glob I hated the sun. I quickly pulled the shades down and stared at a tranquil blonde girl, with the sky in her eyes.

"Hello Marshy..."

"Hey Fi! How are you doing?" I asked, a little too excitedly.

"Well I could be a lot worse."

"Yeah... Hey, do you know when Gumwad intends to release you from your prison cell?" I asked jokingly

"Hmm... he said in a few days the potion should completely clear up. I smiled. I would act then, ask her out, make a move... I looked deep into her eyes, and realized something. She was unsure about something... I had a feeling I knew what it was. I hung around the treehouse invisible without Cake and Fiona knowing to realize that she wasn't sure if she liked me or Gumwad. Good boy is no fun but bad boy is pretty rad. I had to take a chance and make a move or I might lose her.

I stared into those eyes of hers and took a chance, leaning in for a kiss...

Cake's pov

What trouble had that girl gotten herself into now? I received a call on her special occasion phone saying that she was staying the night and the next few days at the candy kingdom. Prince Gumball assured me that she was fine, just recovering from a slight side affect of the transparency potion he'd been working on. I'd better make my way over, never know if they'll need me.

I was escorted to Fiona's room by none other than Prince Gumball himself. The door swung open and walked in on Marshall lee leaning in to kiss my dear Fi. She looked painfully oblivious to what that no good vampire king was doing. He was making a move on her and she didn't realize it! He just about made contact, but realizing our arrival Fi pushed his face away. Cake noticed the hurt in the vampire's eyes, like a forlorn puppy who didn't get to play.

Fiona's pov

Marshall had been leaning in and I realized what was happening... Oh no. The door boomed open and there stood Cake and Gumball, the two people who couldn't see this happen. I had to do what must be done... I pushed his face away muttering an apology. AWKWARD. Oh he was going to hate me, but what else could I do...

Marshall lee's pov

Crap. I screwed up! I did the wrong thing at the wrong time. She muttered an apology like she was embarrassed! I noticed she started blushing like mad. she looked almost... afraid, like i would instead of kiss her bite her. If anything I should be the embarrassed one. Not fair. My risk hadn't paid off... It had overdrawn in the bank account of life.

Gumball's pov

I see old Marshall decided to lay the moves on her. "Marshall why don't we leave Cake and Fiona alone. I have something of the upmost importance to discuss with you." I said in a fake cheery wobbly voice.

He needed to know that he couldn't claim Fiona. It just didn't work that way.

This had become a battle of wits.

Hey! Hope you like it so far! Stay tuned for more and I would love to know if you like it! Thank you! I am open to suggestions! 3 cya soon


	3. You messed up

**Really excited for this chapter! Hope you like it as much as I do! It is a little short, and this is making up for the weeks I didn't update!**

**~WARNING~ A tad of swearing**

**Marshall lee's pov**

That jerk. He'd interrupted me! I WAS BUSY. Has Gumwad ever heard of KNOCKING? Obviously not.

"Come outside... Lets leave cake and fiona..."

"What the hell Gumball?"

"Listen. You can't claim a person like your axe bass. You just can't."

"And why not?"

"Because she is a living sentient being who isn't able to be contained!"

"May the best man win?"

"Whatever."

**Fiona's pov**

"Fiona what was THAT all about?!" Cake asked exasperatedly. "Cake I DON'T know! He just... He... Just leaned in... But I heard you guys coming in... And... I just pushed him away!"

"Oh baby. Don't you worry your head."

"Yeah okay... I'd like some time to think cake."

"Sure babycakes."

My sister left the room for me to think.

And then Marshall walked back in.

"Hey... I'm sorry about earlier." I said.

"No, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you and take you out for a picnic?" He asked, which didn't sound much like

Marshall. I wondered what was up with him. "Yeah I'd like that" I said

"We'll okay! See you tonight?"

"Yeah."

**Gumball's pov**

I leaned away from the door... Yes I realized that listening in was bad but how else would I find out that Marshall was taking Fiona on a date? It angered and troubled me greatly. There was only one thing to do... Follow them and make sure something terrible didn't happen.

I realized that I was terrible at sneaking around a long time ago. The only way to follow her without being caught would be to drink the last of the beta test invisibility potion. It was incredibly risky, I could pass out cold on the floor and not even realize if they started dating, I could burn up (side affects), or maybe Fiona would find me. Not the best chances, but if I could have the chance of making sure she stayed safe I would risk anything. I was becoming reckless.

I looked at the remains of the potion in the lab, barely enough left for me to go undercover! I loaded the needle and stuck myself in the perfect spot, this burned. It felt like my skin was dry and brittle, even peeling off. Writhing on the floor... Fighting to stay awake... I was drifting into sleep. NO! I mentally slapped myself forcing myself to move forward. Standing up was treacherous and walking took much difficulty, but the pain slowly began subsiding. Thank Glob the pain lessened.

Slowly I crept out, and followed the two. They walked alongside each other in the moonlight. Ew it was so sentimental. So perfect. EW. They ate, talked, and so I listened in... "Hey Fi do you maybe want to do this more often?" "That'd be really fun!" The adventuress replied. She blushed and pushed her golden bangs away from her face. Marshal stared into her eyes longingly and smirked. I tried to stop what was about to happen but it was inevitable. There was nothing I could do to help my chances with Fiona now. Marshal leaned in and have her a quick peck on the check.

Even though I was invisible I could still be heard. I had to suppress my gasp of horror. He kissed her! I had to leave, I was invading their privacy- but it was tearing me apart.

I felt the potion in my gut as I walked home to the candy kingdom, their kiss fresh in my memory. The slowly subsiding pain of the potion flared up again, causing me to whimper. I couldn't stand it! I needed fiona and I needed her now. I- I couldn't let that angsty Jerk have her. I needed revenge... But how? Then it struck me... The perfect plan.

I had slowly begun to crawl away, the pain almost unbearable now. And I yelped- oh no... Here came Fiona... i fell to the ground, slumping forwards... the pain... i couldn't handle it... The blackness consumed me...

**Fiona's pov**

What the- Gumball?

**Thanks for sticking around with me! Keep reading for more plot twists. Will Gumball get owned for stalking Fiona and Marshall? Find out in a week!**


End file.
